


there's a warm town in the shadow of you [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of "there's a warm town in the shadow of you" by spuffyduds.Summary: "Post-movie, Dan's still trying to find his place."
Relationships: Dan Jarvis/Duck McDonald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	there's a warm town in the shadow of you [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [there's a warm town in the shadow of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/106970) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AFTp8a75zfPBeuiqmb2jzXB0kgHHBFS5/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/theres-a-warm-town-by-spuffyduds)

Music: "Depth of Field" by David Horowitz via the Free Music Archive.

Thank you to spuffyduds for writing this sweet and uplifting story, and for giving blanket permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was a trial run to see what my recording/editing speed is like when I don't edit my breaths out. Apologies to any misophonic listeners - I did try to cut out the worst of the clicks and other gross mouth sounds. For those interested, here's the timing on my process:
> 
> Recording: It took 26 minutes for me to record 22:16 of raw audio.
> 
> Editing: I did a first pass to remove repeated phrases and noticeable unpleasant noises. This took 43 minutes. I then took 19 minutes to find a song on the archive and add it into the podfic file. After that, I normalized the audio and did a final pass to catch errors and unpleasant sounds I missed on the first run, which took 19 minutes.
> 
> All told, this entire podfic speedrun took 1 hour and 47 minutes (not counting the time it takes to upload and post, of course).


End file.
